


A l'improviste.

by PoilDeChat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoilDeChat/pseuds/PoilDeChat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne se doutait pas, qu'en perdant un simple défi, il finirait dans les filets du patron de son meilleur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A l'improviste.

Il n’aurait jamais imaginé ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois qu’il en serait là un jour, coincé tout en haut d’une grande roue avec dans sa cabine un parfait inconnu stoïque et inexpressif tel un rocher, rien de bien agréable en somme. Le regard blasé de l’homme était posé sur lui depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant, il avait l’impression d’être mis à nu, il ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour lui dire bonjour mais il avait l’impression que cet inconnu serait bel et bien capable de l’appeler par son prénom sans qu’il le lui ait dit. C’était une de ces personnes enveloppées d’une aura si mystérieuse qu’aussi terre à terre que l’on soit on les aurait soupçonné sans mal d’être les heureux, ou malheureux, propriétaires d’un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel et effrayant. C’est qu’il était grand en plus, trop grand pour lui, ils avaient au moins dix centimètres de différence, une véritable horreur pour le véritable complexé qu’il était. Il avait toujours été le plus petit et le plus frêle dans sa famille, le cliché de l’enfant fragile et malade tous les quatre matins tout le long de sa scolarité en primaire. Ce n’était pas rare, c’était même devenu une habitude, de le voir s’absenter pendant une semaine et revenir comme si de rien n’était en posant dans un geste mécanique et automatique son certificat médical sur le bureau du professeur. Arrivé au collège cela s’était calmé, il s’était mis au sport, s’était fait trois amis adorables et avait même commencé à sortir avec eux les week-ends quand les devoirs n’abondaient pas au point de le clouer dans sa chambre pour autre chose qu’être emmitouflé dans son lit à tousser et renifler. Quand il devait faire face à la pile de devoirs que ses professeurs lui donnaient sans remords il en venait presque à regretter ses années d’enfant malade et fragile. Puis il était passé au lycée, ces trois années où les plus forts agressent les plus faibles, où les plus discrets réussissent à passer entre les filets des voyous et où la jalousie des filles envers leurs semblables est à son apogée ; mais lui n’en gardait pas de mauvais souvenirs, le lycée avait été pour lui les années les plus heureuses. Il n’avait pas été une seule fois séparé de ses trois meilleurs amis et avait même rapporté à ses parents de bien meilleures notes encore. Ces derniers fiers de lui avaient accepté de bon cœur de lui payer trois années d’études d’économie et aujourd’hui il était un employé prometteur dans une entreprise de la capitale, habitant à deux pas de ses amis, chacun d’entre eux ayant réussi à se trouver un appartement non loin de là tandis que le troisième avait épousé une charmante femme et s’en était allé vivre en province, peu attiré par la vie dans une grande ville comme la capitale, mais malgré tout il ne manquait pas un seul de ses congés pour venir les voir tantôt seul tantôt avec sa femme que tout le monde appelait « petit mère » tant elle les réprimandait sur leurs mauvaises habitudes de vie de garçons comme leurs mères respectives.

Il se demandait donc sincèrement comment est-ce qu’il avait pu atterrir ici, en compagnie d’un inconnu dans ce qui pour les autres était un rendez-vous amoureux et romantique mais qui pour lui tournait au cauchemar.

Tout avait commencé deux jours avant quand il avait passé la soirée chez son ami de la rue d’à côté, l’autre les avait rejoint et ils s’étaient mis à boire, manger et rire ensembles devant une rediffusion du dernier film d’action sorti le mois dernier. En somme ils s’étaient bien amusés et l’ambiance était restée bon enfant jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux déclare qu’une soirée comme celle-là devait impérativement se boucler avec un pari ou deux. Ils avaient donc parié, il n’avait pas été le premier à perdre et il avait été bien heureux d’échapper au défi d’aller sonner chez le voisin d’à côté, vieil homme peu commode et austère, pour lui offrir un bon billet sans raison apparente. Un défi ridicule que seul Sehun savait inventer. Mais il avait été le second à perdre, et il avait hérité du pire défi sur lequel il aurait pu tomber. Se rendre jusqu’à la grande roue de la fête foraine installée en ville depuis une semaine, y trouver Sehun qui l’attendrait là avec un inconnu au bataillon qu’il avait dégoté Dieu seul sait comment. Et il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon, il avait juste voulu en finir aussi vite que possible. Alors il était venu comme convenu au rendez-vous, habillé normalement, ni trop mal ni trop bien parce que de toutes manières ce n’était pas pour un rendez-vous amoureux qu’il était là alors nul besoin d’être trop présentable. Il avait salué poliment l’homme et ce dernier avait fait de même. Ignorant toujours ce qu’il était censé faire il s’était joint au duo, il avait naïvement pensé que son défi consistait à passer une soirée en la compagnie d’un ami et d’un inconnu et peut-être faire connaissance mais ses espoirs de s’en sortir sain et sauf s’étaient complètement évaporés quand Sehun avait tiré de sa poche deux tickets pour un passage à la grande roue. Il avait été poussé dans une cabine et rapidement l’inconnu l’avait rejoint, s’asseyant docilement sur le siège en face de lui pendant qu’il se crispait légèrement à l’idée des dix prochaines minutes qu’il allait passer là-dedans.

_« J’ai une sale tête ? »_ La voix grave de l’inconnu l’avait sorti si brusquement de sa rêverie qu’il en avait légèrement sursauté.

_« Hein ? Ah… Euh, non. Pas du tout. Enfin, non, je veux dire, ce n’est pas ça le problème. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? »_ à ce stade Baekhyun commençait réellement à penser qu’il énervait l’autre, la voix lui paraissait de plus en plus sèche.

« C’est juste que… Je ne vous connais pas. Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, vous connaissez Sehun ? J’ai juste perdu un pari donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais faire un tour de grande roue avec un parfait inconnu comme vous. Je ne dis pas que vous n’êtes pas gentil ou que vous faites peur, enfin si peut-être un peu, mais là n’est pas le sujet. Et puis ce foutu machins ‘est arrêté… » Sa voix s’était presque faite plaintive à la fin lorsqu’il avait émis à haute voix le problème du moment : la grande roue s’était arrêtée cinq minutes après leur montée et maintenant ils étaient tous deux bloqués au point le plus haut sans pouvoir en sortir. Une annonce avait vit était faite ensuite en leur assurant de ne pas s’inquiéter, que tout allait bien et que ce n’était qu’un banal dysfonctionnement mais Baekhyun ne voulait rien entendre. Quand on a le vertige on s’en contrefiche que ça soit banal ou pas, on veut juste descendre sans se ridiculiser devant un parfait inconnu.

Le regard de l’homme passa de sa mine déconfite à son regard hésitant vaquant de droite à gauche en regardant dehors puis sur ses petites mains aux doigts fins s’agitant sur le pan de son manteau.

_« T’as le vertige ? »_ C’était brusque et sans trop de tact mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il n’était pas le plus doux des hommes.

Toutefois la face de Baekhyun n’affichait aucun soulagement quant à la question très bien posée de l’autre, non au contraire, il n’en était que plus affolé. Il aurait voulu que l’autre ne le découvre jamais et il pensait s’être bien retenu jusque-là. Il pensait avoir gardé un air assez sérieux pour ne pas donner l’impression de ressentir la peur atroce qui lui prenait aux tripes. Face au manque de réponse du nain comme il l’appelait dans sa tête, l’homme se pencha un petit peu de sorte à s’accouder contre ses genoux et rapprocher ses yeux de ceux de Baekhyun. L’espace était si étroit et lui si grand que cela ne fut pas bien compliqué, deux minutes après il avait le plaisir de le dévisager de près, le traumatiser un peu plus avec son regard sombrement rieur et sa risée presque moqueuse au coin des lèvres.

_« Ça alors, et tu dis rien ? Tu veux te montrer courageux ? Un vrai homme, ma parole. »_

_« CE N’EST PAS COMME SI CA ME PLAISAIT. »_ La réponse était sortie un peu trop forte, un peu trop vite et un peu trop sèche, Baekhyun ne l’avait pas imaginé comme ça, mais sa voix avait bel et bien vacillé à la fin et maintenant son regard s’embuait. C’était complètement naze de pleurer devant cet homme, de se ridiculiser un peu plus encore. Il vint cacher son visage entre ses bras qu’il avait croisé sur ses jambes ; ainsi courbé il était sûr d’être caché et il ne comptait pas bouger jusqu’à ce que la roue se remette à tourner et qu’il puisse enfin mettre pieds à terre. Alors il se disait qu’il irait chercher Sehun, lui passer un savon ou directement rentrer chez lui sans même chercher ce traître qui se disait être son ami. Il ne voulait plus voir personne actuelle et surtout pas ce géant de deux mètres assis devant lui dans une étroite cabine. Non, tout le monde sauf lui.

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait vraiment pas c’était de sentir une large main masculine lui caresser le haut du crâne un peu comme celle de son père lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Quelques-unes de ses mèches furent prises en otages entre deux doigts et la voix grave, un peu embarrassée s’il ne se faisait pas des idées, brisa le lourd silence qui s’était installé entre eux.-

_« Eh, t’es pas obligé de pleurer, c'est rien d’avoir le vertige._ (un blanc s'installa pendant lequel seul les sons étouffés du dehors leur parvinrent) _Moi j’ai peur des chats, tu connais une de mes faiblesses, maintenant on est quittes. Ok ? Alors arrête de pleurer, parce que là tu me donnes vraiment envie de me moquer. »_

_« C’est quoi ça ? Du réconfort ? »_ Sa voix était bougonne, étouffée par ses bras où son visage étai toujours niché.

_« Hein ?! Non, pas du tout, rien de tout ça. »_

Un silence embarrassé vint s’installer entre eux, plus personne ne parla et lorsqu’ils relevèrent la tête chacun à leur tour pour parler et critiquer l’autre la roue se remit à tourner comme pour leur couper la parole. Ils se renfrognèrent un instant puis finalement se détendirent. Ce n’était peut-être pas si mal d’improviser un tour de grande roue avec un inconnu au final.

_« Je m’appelle Baekhyun, et vous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, pourtant je suis sûr que Sehun m’a présenté avant même que j’arrive. »_

_« Oh, moi. Je m’appelle Chanyeol et je suis en quelques sortes le chef de section de votre ami Sehun. »_

Les yeux se Baekhyun s‘agrandirent, il était certain à ce moment de ressembler à un vrai poisson hors de l’eau, un poisson hideux aux yeux rouges parce qu’il venait de pleurer comme une fille, aux joues rouges encore parce que cet inconnu l’embarrassait un peu trop en lui caressant la tête comme ça, il n’avait même pas encore retiré sa main. Le prenait-il pour un enfant ? Et comment ça il s’était retrouvé en rendez-vous improvisé avec le chef de Sehun ? On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Il se souvenait maintenant avoir déjà entendu son ami parler d’un certain chef, un monsieur… Il ne savait plus trop quoi, ça devait être lui. Mais diable comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce chef en question se retrouverait coincé avec lui dans une cabine ? C’était complètement insensé.

_«… Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_« Je suis venu vous rencontrer. Vous aviez l’air adorable, quand Sehun parlait de vous, mais je vois que j’ai à faire à un chat sauvage victime de vertiges. Bah. C’est adorable aussi si vous voulez mon avis. »_

Cette fois s’en était de trop, il rougissait comme jamais. Oubliant qu’il se trouvait dans un espace confiné il se releva brusquement, se cognant contre le haut de la cabine, vacilla sous le chancellement de cette dernière qui avait entamé sa descente et s’effondre lamentablement au sol, retenu de justesse par les bras ne apparence fins mais musclés du Chanyeol.

_« Ola. Où est-ce que vous comptez aller comme ça ? Vous n’irez pas loin vous savez, car je vous emmène dîner, c’est ce qui était convenu. »_

_« On ne m’a jamais parlé de ça ! Je refuse. Pourquoi est-ce que j’irais manger avec le boss de mon ami ? Vous êtes fou. Vous êtes tous fous ! »_

_« Ahaha. Nous ne sommes pas fous, je m’intéresse à vous, est-ce mal ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! J’aime les femmes, pas le chef d’un ami. »_

_« Eh bien laissez-moi une chance pour changer  vos goûts. »_

C’était dit avec tant d’assurance que Baekhyun n’avait rien pu faire d’autre hormis se rasseoir et le regarder d’un air éberlué. Il n’avait pas accepté ce genre de défi, il n’avait pas parié pour ça. Il ne pouvait même pas refuser face à ces orbes sombres posés sur lui, si assurées et déterminées qu’elles lui donnaient matière à réfléchir deux fois quant à savoir est-ce qu’il pouvait être attiré par cet homme brusque et sans tact, moqueur aussi, qui profitait de ses ouvertures pour le taquiner ouvertement.

_« Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? Car je vous préviens, je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes comme vous. Mais alors pas.du.tout. !»_ Et en disant cela, Baekhyun avait plus l’impression d’essayer de se convaincre lui-même plutôt que son vis-à-vis qui lui, le regardait sereinement.

_« Je recommencerai encore et encore. Autant de fois qu’il le faudra pour atteindre votre esprit et votre cœur. »_

La sincérité de l’homme résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Baekhyun lorsqu’une heure plus tard il se retrouva attablé dans l’un des restaurants de la ville après qu’il ait murmuré tout aussi bas que lui permettait sa voix :

_« Sehun. Tu me le paieras. »_

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Bon, c'était un peu court, mais j'espère que c'était tout de même assez bien !  
> Merci.


End file.
